Mi Amor
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Hunter and Shawn go to a dance club and Hunter has a little question for Shawn. Slash HunterShawn


Mi Amor

Disclaimer: No own

"Hey Shawn?" Hunter asked as they watched the monitor in the locker room showing what was happening on Monday Night Raw.

"Hmmmm?" Shawn asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"You wanna go out to a dance club tonight? I know a really nice one here that I know you'll like." he offered.

"Oooh yeah! I haven't been dancing in ages!" Shawn said excitedly, hugging his lover happily. Hunter smiled to himself and pulled Shawn close. He knew that Shawn could never resist dancing. The smaller blond loved it.

"What is the name of the club?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you. But I will tell you this: no one will think anything of the two of us dancing together. No staring." he told the older blond with a grin. Shawn's eyes lit up. He hated when people stared at them.

---------------------------

"What should I wear?" Shawn asked slyly as he shed his ring gear and slipped into a special outfit.

"Something nic-- whoa." he'd turned around to see Shawn in skin tight jeans, a skin tight black shirt, his black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. His hair was pulled up into a neat high pony tail that bounced alittle when he moved.

"That's perfect." Hunter breathed, talking over to where the Heartbreak Kid stood and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Hunter walked back over to the bench to get dressed.

"Can we go now?" Shawn whined, giving Hunter puppy eyes.

"Yeah, let's go."

---------------------------

Hunter drove to the club, barely able to keep his eyes on the road as they kept darting towards Shawn.

Shawn's eyes widened when they stopped and he took in the club.

"Mi Amores?! Oh Hunter..." he turned and kissed Hunter. "I love you!"

He jumped out of the car eagarly and waited anxiously for Hunter. Hunter took Shawn's arm and walked towards the door where a large bouncer stood. He looked them over and nodded, stepping aside to let them in.

As soon as they entered, Shawn pulled Hunter onto the dance floor. As they stepped onto it, the sond ended and their special song began to play. Hunter pulled Shawn close and they began to dance.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always...

"Let's go get a drink Hun, I'm thirsty." Hunter suggested. Shawn nodded and they made their way towards the bar. Hunter ordered drinks and they finished them quickly so they could get back to dancing. They danced a little more and went back to get another drink. Hunter glance towards the DJ.

"Baby, I'll be right back." He told Shawn.

"Kay." Shawn said, sitting down. Hunter walked towards the DJ and Shawn ordered more drinks.

When Hunter came back, he sat down beside Shawn and took his drink. A few more songs were played before the DJ had an announcement.

"Ok everyone. This next song is from Hunter dedicated to the love of his life, Shawn." he announced.

Shawn turned towards Hunter and his jaw dropped when he heard the song. It was one of his favorates.

"May I have this dance?" Hunter asked, holding out his hand. Shawn took it and Hunter led them out onto the dance floor.

_I just left Bobby's house _

_The service was today _

_Got me thinking about how fragile life is _

_As I drove away _

_You know Amy was his only love _

_In a moment she was gone, long gone _

_It could've been me or you... _

_Oh, baby There's no time to lose _

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses _

_And pour us a glass of wine _

_And I'm gonna put on a little music _

_And turn down the lights _

_And I'm gonna wrap my arms around you _

_And rock you all through the night _

_And I'm gonna love you..._

_Like it's the last day of my life_

Hunter and Shawn danced, lost in the moment.

_I drive off when the sun comes up _

_I get back when it's gone down _

_There's so much I want to do with you _

_But I can't be around _

_Whoa time has been just like a thief_

_It's stolen too much from us_

_And once it's gone, we can't make it up _

_So tonight, let's get back in touch _

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses_

_And pour us a glass of wine _

_And I'm gonna put on a little music_

_And turn down the lights_

_And I'm gonna wrap my arms around you _

_And rock you all through the night _

_And I'm gonna love you... _

_Like it's the last day of my..._

"Shawn I love you." Hunter whispered.

_Life is a rainbow _

_It's the spring snow _

_It's the morning dew _

_And I don't wanna waste, another minute, without you _

"I love you too." Shawn breathed, laying his head on Hunter's chest.

_So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses _

_And pour us a glass of wine _

_And I'm gonna put on a little music _

_And turn down the lights _

_And I'm gonna wrap my arms around you _

_And rock you all through the night _

_And I'm gonna love you... _

_Like it's the last day of my life _

_I'm gonna love you... _

_Like it's the last day of my life Oh, Oh, Oh..._

As the song ended, Hunter drew away from Shawn and knelt.

"Shawn, I've loved you for a very long time and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Forever. Shawn, will you marry me Love?" Hunter asked.

Shawn's mouth could've caught flies with how low it had dropped as Hunter pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Yes Hunter, oh God yes." he said tearfully. Hunter slipped the ring on Shawn's finger and kissed him.

"Mi amor." he whispered in Shawn's ear.

"Always." Shawn answered back.

**THE END!**


End file.
